After All The Drama
by Summer Gilmore
Summary: This is the fifth season of Gilmore Girls according to me. In episode two: Jason is determined to win Lorelai back and he’ll do anything. Jess has an interesting proposition for Rory, and Dean gets the hint that what happened with him and Rory will neve
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls.

This is the fifth season according to me of Gilmore Girls according to me. In episode one: Luke and Lorelai have their first date and Jess arrives, and this time Rory doesn't say no to what he as to say.

**--**

_Open in Luke's Diner. Rory and Lorelai are sitting at a table by the windows drinking coffee. Lorelai is looking at the counter ever few minutes to see if Luke is there._

**Rory**: You know, (_smiles_) you looking at the counter every second is not going to make Luke come back faster.

**Lorelai**: (_looking at the counter_) I know. (_Defensively_) And I'm not waiting for Luke. (_Stutters_) I-I'm waiting for the coffee to be ready.

**Rory**: (_not believing her_) Oh sure…

**Lorelai**: Why would I wait for him anyways? I mean it's not like we … (_closes her mouth_)

**Rory**: What didn't you and Luke do? Or what did you and Luke do? Mom tell me!

**Lorelai**: (_silently_) Kissed.

**Rory**: (_jaw open_) Kissed? Where?

**Lorelai**: On the lips

**Rory**: (_rolls eyes_) Obviously. I meant where – like in the diner, at the house?

**Lorelai**: At the Dragonfly, before I came home.

**Rory**: (_frowns_) Then I ruined it because I was so selfish and stupid. (_Takes a deep sigh_) I'm so sorry.

**Lorelai**: It's okay.

**Rory**: So did you see him yet?

**Lorelai**: You mean after the kiss?

**Rory**: Yeah.

**Lorelai**: No…

**Rory**: Well what are you waiting for?

**Lorelai**: I was waiting for Luke. (_smiles_)

**Rory**: Don't you have a date?

_Just then, Kirk walks in the diner with a newspaper crew trailing behind him. Luke then comes out of the kitchen and walks up to Kirk and this newspaper crew._

**Luke**: Kirk? (_motioning to the people behind him_) What is all of this?

**Kirk**: They're here to write a piece on how you saved me from committing suicide.

**Luke**: I just talked to you, while you ran five times around the gazebo and you were going to jump in the lake but I told you not to.

**Kirk**: (_to the newspaper_) Are you getting this down?

**Luke**: (_to the newspaper_) I didn't have his life

**Kirk**: (_beams_) He's so modest.

**Luke**: And you are so getting out.

**Newspaper reporter # 1**: What about a picture?

**Newspaper reporter # 2**: Kirk what should we put as the headline?

**Kirk**: What about 'Diner man saves Kirk'?

**Newspaper reporter # 1**: Yeah, that as potential.

**Luke**: (_getting annoyed_): Okay out!

_The two reporters and Kirk get out of the diner. The photographer with them takes a quick shot and then follows the rest of the crew._

**Rory**: (_returning to conversation_): So, was it good?

**Lorelai**: The kiss?

**Rory**: (_nods her head_): Yes…

**Lorelai**: (_lying_) It was … fine.

**Rory**: (_muttering_) Liar.

**Lorelai**: Okay, so it was more than fine.

Rory: Look. (_motions to Luke at the counter_) Go talk to him now!

_Lorelai stands up and walks up to Luke._

**Lorelai**: (_smiling_) Hi.

**Luke**: Hey.

_They smile at each other. Lorelai then goes behind the counter, being a mere three inches from Luke's face._

**Lorelai**: So about our date …

**Luke**: We can go to a restaurant, and before that maybe see a movie or something.

**Lorelai**: Casual? Formal?

**Luke**: Casual.

**Lorelai**: No flannel right?

**Luke**: With no cap too. (_smiles_)

**Lorelai**: (_stepping closer to Luke_) See you then. (_smiles_)

_Lorelai leans in and gives Luke a kiss on the lips. She then returns back to the table with Rory._

**Rory**: (_smiling_) Smooth. You could have tried the alternative approach though. (_in high pitched voice_) Oh Luke! You're so cute and perfect. Just kiss me! (_makes kissing sounds_)

**Lorelai**: Not funny.

**Rory**: Oh come on. (_smiles_) You know that you were all over Luke. (_laughs_)

_Fade in to Lorelai in front of her closet, debating what to wear._

**Lorelai**: (_yelling_) Rory!

**Rory**: (_OS_) What?

_**Lorelai**: Help!_

_Rory comes up the stairs and stands next to Lorelai in front of the closet._

**Lorelai**: (_dramatically_) I have no clothes.

**Rory**: (_motioning to her closet_) And what I'm just seeing mirage of your full closet?

**Lorelai**: I have no date clothes.

**Rory**: Mom relax, its just Luke.

**Lorelai**: (_ranting_) I know but I want this date to be good, and I want to look good too. I mean he probably looks great in whatever he's going to wear …

_The doorbell ringing interrupts her._

**Rory**: That must be Luke.

**Lorelai**: I'm not dressed! Quick get the door.

_Rory goes down the stairs and opens the door for Luke – who is dressed nicely in a blue-ish shirt with black jeans._

**Rory**: Wow. You look nice.

**Luke**: Where's your mom?

**Rory**: Debating on what to wear.

**Luke**: You mean she's not dressed yet?

**Rory**: I think you should come in.

_They enter the house and simultaneously sit on the couch._

**Luke**: You don't have to stay here, if you have other plans …

**Rory**: Oh no, it's okay. I'm planning on staying here anyways.

**Lorelai**: (_OS_) Rory!

**Rory**: (_to Luke_) I'll be right back, we have – well nothing in the kitchen but you can watch TV if you want. (_to Lorelai_) I'm coming mom!

_Rory goes up the stairs and sees her mom by her mirror, wearing a denim skirt and a blue top._

**Rory**: Aw, so cute. (_mockingly_) You and Luke are matching with blue! (_laughs_)

**Lorelai**: Seriously?

_Lorelai goes back in her closet and takes out a never worn dress_

**Lorelai**: (_gives the dress to Rory_) What about this?

**Rory**: It's cute, but what you have on is cute too.

_Lorelai doesn't listen to Rory, she motions her to leave the room so she can change. Rory goes back down the stairs to see Luke watching a baseball game_.

**Rory**: She'll be down momentarily.

**Luke**: I'm in no rush.

_Rory sits next to Luke on the couch._

**Rory**: Are you nervous?

**Luke**: Yes. (_he adds on later_) Very.

**Rory**: It's only mom.

**Luke**: I know. But it's our first date.

_Lorelai finally comes down the stairs wearing the dress. Luke gets up and walks towards her._

**Luke**: You look great.

**Lorelai**: Thanks.

**Luke**: Let's go?

_They walk towards the door._

**Rory**: (_yelling out_) Have her back by curfew!

**Lorelai**: (yelling back) Alright mom!

_Fade in to Rory in her room reading a book. There's a tap on her window so she goes and sees who it is._

**Rory**: (_seeing that it's Jess_) Jess?!

_She opens her window._

**Rory**: What are you doing here?

**Jess**: I wanted to see you. Listen I can't take no for an answer. I want to be with you, and I know that when I told you this before you were probably confused and mad that I just threw this at you. But I really. really want to be with you. Just have dinner with me or see a movie, something!

**Rory**: Okay. (_smiles_)

_She climbs out with Jess, and they walk down the street. From the corner, Dean sees her with Jess and the smile on his face turns into a frown, he then drops the piece of paper in his hand and walks the other way. _

The camera pans to the paper and we see that it's divorce papers that he and Lindsay have signed.

Lorelai voiceover: Next time on Gilmore Girls. 

_Cut to Luke and Lorelai in bed._

**Lorelai**: Are you sure about this?

Luke nods his head. They kiss.

_Cut to Dean and Rory having a confrontation on the street._

**Rory**: That was a mistake Dean! I was confused and I know that you didn't want that to happen!

_Cut to Jason and Lorelai having a confrontation in the Dragonfly_

**Lorelai**: We're over. There is no 'we' anymore. I have a boyfriend already and it's not you.

**Jason**: We can work it out …

**Lorelai**: What the hell do we have to work out? Nothing! Just leave please.

**--**


	2. It’s Déjà vu all over again

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls.

This is the fifth season of Gilmore Girls according to me. In episode two: Jason is determined to win Lorelai back and he'll do anything. Jess has an interesting proposition for Rory, and Dean gets the hint that what happened with him and Rory will never happen again.

**Episode Two** – It's Déjà vu all over again.

--

_Open in Gilmore Home, an alarm clock rings but both Lorelai and Rory fail in turning it off. Lorelai gets up and turns it off. She puts on her pink fuzzy slippers and goes down the stairs to wake up Rory who is sound asleep. _

**Lorelai**: (_poking Rory_) Wake up.

**Rory**: (_sleepily_) Five more minutes.

**Lorelai**: Okay then scoot over.

_Rory scoots over while Lorelai goes and sleeps next to her_

**Rory**: What was the point of you waking up when you're still tired?

_Lorelai doesn't respond. _

_Fade in to Lorelai and Rory in Luke's Diner_

**Rory**: You never told me about the date last night. (_takes a bite of her pancake_)

**Lorelai**: It went well. (_glances over to the counter_) He took me to this coffeehouse that serves great coffee and we watched _Breakfast At Tiffany's_.

**Rory**: (_shocked_) Luke watched that with you?

**Lorelai**: (_nodding her head_) He said that he liked it too.

**Rory**: Wow. (_laughs_)

**Lorelai**: So what did you do?

**Rory**: I went … out.

**Lorelai**: (_suspiciously_) With who?

**Rory**: (_muttering_) Jess. (_coughing_)

**Lorelai**: (_puts her hand to her ear_) What?

**Rory**: Jess.

**Lorelai**: Mariano?

**Rory**: Yeah. He came to the house last night and he asked me to go have dinner with him and I said yes.

**Lorelai**: Why?

**Rory**: I don't know. I mean I didn't think about it, I just said yes.

**Lorelai**: After saying 'no' to him before at Yale?

**Rory**: (_nods her head_) I don't know. It's all just rushed.

_Jess appears at the diner and looks at Rory. He smiles at her and then makes his way to the counter where Luke is._

**Jess**: Hi.

_Luke turns around and is surprised to see Jess._

**Luke**: What are you doing here?

**Jess**: Well nice to see you too Luke.

**Luke**: Sorry. I'm just surprised to see you here, in Stars Hollow. Did she (motioning to Rory) see you yet?

**Jess**: (_nods her head_) Yeah. Yesterday. We went out.

**Luke**: On a date …

**Jess**: (_sarcastically_) No…

**Luke**: Quit the crap Jess and tell me why you're here.

**Jess**: I don't know. My old place was crappy, my job – which I quit – was crappy. My life was just …

**Luke**: (_finishing for him_) crappy?

**Jess**: Yes.

**Luke**: You can stay here.

**Jess**: I know.

**Luke**: How long do you plan on staying, I mean you can stay as long as you want but …

**Jess**: (_cutting him off_) … until my life is on track.

**Luke**: That might take a while, but for now work at the diner, get a part-time job around the town and stay out of trouble.

**Jess**: It's going to feel like high school again isn't it?

**Luke**: If that's the case (_sarcastically_) I can hardly wait.

_Lorelai and Rory watch Luke and Jess's conversation from their table_

**Lorelai**: Wow. So Jess is back.

**Rory**: Yeah.

_Kirk then enters the diner, with the same newspaper crew. This time a camera is with them_

**Kirk**: (_to the camera_) This is where it all began. I eat here everyday, being served by my hero, Luke Danes.

_The crew follows Kirk to the counter where Luke and Jess are._

**Kirk**: And this (_points to Luke_) is the face of a true hero. Sure he might dress like a lumberjack but he is a real hero underneath.

**Jess**: Hero?

**Luke**: Long and complicated story…

**Kirk**: That you will soon read in tomorrow's paper.

**Luke**: What?

_Jess laughs _

**Kirk**: Taylor thinks that the story on your heroism will be great for the front page.

**Luke**: I don't want to be on the front page.

**Kirk**: Too late.

_From the table Lorelai and Rory laugh_

**Lorelai**: I can't wait to see the paper tomorrow. (smiles)

_Rory laughs with her, she sees Dean across the street, her smile fades_.

**Rory**: I'll be back. (_she gets up and exits the diner_)

**Rory**: (_to Dean_) Hey.

**Dean**: (_viscously_) Shouldn't you be with Jess?

**Rory**: What?

**Dean**: I saw him at your house Rory! (_walks off_)

(_Rory follows_)

**Rory**: Why are you mad? It's not like we're together!

**Dean**: Then how do you explain what happened before?

**Rory**: A mistake!

**Dean**: I got divorced!

**Rory**: Not when it happened!

**Dean**: So? We're meant to be together!

**Rory**: That was a mistake Dean! I was confused and I know that you didn't want that to happen!

**Dean**: How would you know?!

**Rory**: You were with Lindsay and I know that you would not be cheating on her!

**Dean**: But why be with Jess?

**Rory**: Why not?

**Dean**: You blew him off at Yale, and then you come to me.

**Rory**: This isn't high school anymore. We're not together and we never will be. You broke up with me, remember that?

**Dean**: I just wanted some time off.

**Rory**: Well too late. I can't be with you anymore, you messed it up, not me.

(_She walks off leaving Dean in the street. She then goes back into the diner_)

**Rory**: Did you see it?

**Lorelai**: You sure yelled a lot.

**Rory**: Did you hear anything?

**Lorelai**: I heard a 'you messed it up, not me' and then you walked here. What happened?

**Rory**: It was just like how Dean was when I was going out with Jess, he was being so arrogant about it.

**Lorelai**: So no more Dean?

**Rory**: (_repeating_) No more Dean.

_Fade into Lorelai at the Dragonfly_

**Lorelai**: (_On the phone_) Yes, we have reservations for the 20th. (_Jason enters the scene. Lorelai sees him but continues on to talk on the phone_) Yes, good. See you then. (_hangs up the phone_) (_to Jason_) What are you doing here?

**Jason**: I need to talk to you.

**Lorelai**: About what?

**Jason**: We're in a tough …

**Lorelai**: (_cutting him off_) 'We're'?

**Jason**: Yes. Us. We.

**Lorelai**: We're over. There is no 'we' anymore. I have a boyfriend already and it's not you.

**Jason**: We can work it out …

**Lorelai**: What the hell do we have to work out? Nothing! Just leave please.

**Jason**: Not until I get to explain myself.

**Lorelai**: Explain what? You sued my father! I can't date a guy that goes against my family.

**Jason**: I had no choice!

**Lorelai**: Yes you did, it was so sue him or not to sue him. I mean I liked our past relationship, but now since you did that, we can't have one anymore.

**Jason**: I liked it too.

**Lorelai**: Then you shouldn't have screwed it up. I'm sorry Jason.

(_They look at each other, before Jason exits_)

**Jason**: So am I.

Fade into Luke's apartment

**Lorelai**: Jason stopped by at the Dragonfly.

**Luke**: (_sits down next to her_) Really? What'd he want?

**Lorelai**: To talk things out. (_puts her head on his shoulder_)

**Luke**: What'd you say?

**Lorelai**: That I have a boyfriend already. (_smiles at him_) And he shouldn't have screwed it up between us.

**Luke**: Hopefully he won't be coming back.

**Lorelai**: I think I scared him off. (_laughs_)

**Luke**: He's an idiot to have screwed it up with someone like you.

**Lorelai**: If he didn't screw it up then I wouldn't be with you. (_kisses him_)

(_While kissing they make their way to the bed_)

**Lorelai**: Are you sure about this?

_Luke nods his head. They kiss. Fade out. _


End file.
